guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dodgeball (scrimmage)
Silly forum memes worth preserving in the website of record? I would vote for deletion or brutal summarization. 212.112.242.89 10:51, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :What is this article? 108 damage enough to kill a Mesmer?!? Maybe if no armor is on. It looks like a description of some guild-scrimmage game where each player has the same skill and build (ie: lightning orbs - hence dodgeball). Really looks the definition of a pointless article to me. --24.19.168.170 11:09, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::Rather than no armor, the article mentions the use of 5 superior runes to drop health down to 105. GW Dodgeball is a pretty popular pasttime these days I've heard. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:36, 21 May 2006 (CDT) Just a note, but I think it's great people are coming up with new game formats. Sorry to mention antoher game of a different type, but it reminds me of all the little mini-games in Halo2 that became REALLY popular and eventually added to the matchlists once people were crying for more. Once I read this, my friends and I were laughing so hard. Sounds like a great game-type.--Xis10al 16:43, 21 May 2006 (CDT) :If you've not read the rules, here's a link to the site I originally saw the posting for "Dodgeball" Dodgeball Tournament--Xis10al 16:49, 21 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah my guild plays this too, we use actually alliance chat to help get a large group together (we meet up in one guild's hall). I think this article should be kept although we may need a new category for it. --Xasxas256 01:00, 22 May 2006 (CDT) I'm for keeping this, but would like to see a category "Mini-game", and maybe a naming convention created for mini-games (like we have a naming convention for team builds that start "Team - ...", maybe start this type as "Game - ..." or something of that sort). --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:16, 22 May 2006 (CDT)}} :It doesn't necessarily have to be a build. I'd like to at least summarize the info, though (including the rules, items used, and skills - just not necessarily in the full build block). Still, I don't mind this being a "build" as long as it's not miscategorized. Seems pretty cool and fun; and, while definitely a silly meme, it seems like tracking a small number of these wouldn't hurt too much. — 130.58 (talk) (23:55, 26 May 2006 (CDT)) ::Hmm... I think the best place for this would be somewhere related to Scrimmage. Shall we make a Category:Scrimmage Minigames, perhaps? — 130.58 (talk) (11:37, 27 May 2006 (CDT)) :::I've seen a video footage of a Dodgeball match viewed from the Observer Mode. So it's not limited to scrimmage? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:12, 27 May 2006 (CDT) Move request? A proposed rename was given, but no replies at this point. I think that the name "Minigame - Dodgeball" isn't the best naming for it. I would prefer "Dodgeball (Minigame)". --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:48, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Seconded. — Galil 21:00, 25 June 2006 (CDT) Now that this has been moved to Dodgeball (Scrimmage), I don't believe that the mini-game tag is still needed. I'll remove the move tag later this coming week unless someone posts that they still desire a move. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:52, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :No objections, so removing the move tag. If you feel strongly about it but missed my earlier comment, add it back. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:00, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Encyclopedic tone I think we shouldn't be writing "a fun minigame". Everyone knows it's a minigame, but how fun it is is highly subjective. Attributes and Skills Attributes and Skills This is how my friend and I normally play, with no energy worries from GoLE. We also use Power Return for a spammable interrupt for more fun, but that changes the game a lot. Res sig if you are playing with more than just 1 person. Dunno if the skills can/should be changed to reflect the faster Storm Djinn's Haste or GoLE, but that makes it a lot more fun to play, imo. The Paintballer (T/ ) 15:43, 26 August 2007 (CDT)